the_reeffandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Durzian Religion
The following excert describes the origins of the Modern Church of Durzan, according to the Church of Durzan itself. The resurfacing of the true Deity of the Sun, Durzan, occurred in the year 1487 After Ferrod, a little under a century ago in the region now controlled by the Durzian Order. In that time, clerics of Pelor received visions of a god under duress, one that had been seemingly imprisoned by a malevolent force of great power. Strangely, the deity reminded them of their own god, Pelor, as it bore the aspect of the Sun, but as Pelor was in no obvious danger following the events of the Culling, the were unsure what to make of the visions. '' Despite the confusion, the visions continued for months, still depicting the mysterious Sun God in chains. As a result, a council of Pelorian clerics was held in Tridoc — the epicenter of religion in the Northern section of the Western Free Cities — to discuss the strange happenings. At the council, priestess Cecilia Candlewood, who would later be known as Mother Cecilia by the Durzians, spoke of her own visions, research, and revelations. She spoke of an unfamiliar god, Durzan, and his struggles. She spoke of his tenants, of spreading cleansing light, delivering the people of the Reef from evil, and championing the truth. And, most damningly, she spoke of Durzan’s plight; his imprisonment at the hands of malevolent trickster: a being of great and terrible power. Perplexed, the council of clerics, many of whom experienced visions of the chained Sun God themselves, listened intently. Then, all hell broke loose. Cecilia Candlewood proclaimed from the most holy altar of the Grand Pelorian Temple in Tridoc that it was Pelor, the Dawnfather himself, that had imprisoned and stolen the identity of Durzan. She called Pelor false, naming him trickster, manipulator, charlatan, and enemy of the good people of the Reef.'' '' The council devolved into chaos as factions quickly formed. More militant Pelorians screamed treason; Percivus Drake, now Senchal to Ivantyr Rociff in Whitewood Keep, drew his mace on the spot, forcing his own men to restrain him lest he attack Cecilia. Contrasting their more aggressive counterparts, several pacifist leaning elders denounced the violence and simply refuted the claims the best they could. Those most troubled by the visions, including several younger members of the clergy, insisted that Cecilia’s claim be considered or investigated, at the least. And, while it was only a handful in the beginning, a few clerics began to side squarely with Cecilia Candlewood.'' '' The council was called off. Tensions were high for a time, but after intervention from the High Priest of Pelor in Ferroford, including a few excommunications, things became quiet. However, the groundwork had been laid. Cecilia, with a few devout followers, began the holy work of spreading the word of Durzan. It was slow work, but their tenants rang true with the people of the region, over time. 84 years later, under the protection of Eddar Brightblade, the Durzians found freedom in their own nation. The future is bright for those devoted to the Cleansing Light of Durzan!''